Black Chakra, Evil Actions, and an Innocent Heart
by That1PartyGuy
Summary: Days after a new ninja joins Team 7, strange things happen. Full summary inside.


Black Chakra, Evil Actions, and an Innocent Heart

Summary: Days after a new ninja joins up with Team 7, strange things start to happen. People are found ripped to shreds in their homes. Buildings disappear in the middle of the night. Worst of all, a message written in blood tells of a threatening force against Konoha. Could all these things be because of the Kyuubi... or something else?

A/N: Here is a new story for those who have nothing better to do.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto.

Chapter One: A Day of Ramen and Someone New

It was a pale and cloudy day in Konoha as Uzumaki Naruto roamed the streets. Naruto had become bored after his training with his team so he decided to take a long walk. While walking, the blonde had no idea that someone was following him until about five minutes later. He turned around only to find one of Konohamaru's bad illusions. "Hey Konohamaru," muttered Naruto as he turned back around to finish his walk.

The Third Hokage's grandson lifted his illusion and said, "Not bad Naruto! This is why you are my rival cuz' you always see through my great illusions!" The hyper ninja sighed before talking to the boy again. "Look, your sneaking skills have improved some but you really need to spend more time on you genjutsu abilities." Konohamaru groaned as he quickly left the blonde. 'He is such a weird kid,' thought Naruto as he kept walking.

A few minutes later Naruto saw his fellow teammate, Sasuke, being chased by rabid fangirls. The blonde busted out laughing as one of the girls tackled the Uchiha to the ground. "Having trouble teme?" choked out Naruto as he gasped for breath. Sasuke, who was being attacked by hundreds of girls, yelled, "Naruto, help me!" Naruto, who was still laughing, said, "Why should I?" The raven-haired teen was about to reply when some girls jumped on top of him.

Naruto thought about what he could ask from Sasuke when he saved and something came to mind instantly. The hyperactive blonde quickly created a hundred shadow clones and made them all look like Sasuke. All the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at the clones. "What's going on here?" asked one of the girls. In reply, one of the clones said, "One of us is the real Uchiha Sasuke. That is just another clone." The girls looked down at the Sasuke they were all around and then to the clones. After about a minute they started chasing the clones.

Naruto walked over to his friend and helped him off the ground. Sasuke looked over to the blonde and said, "I hate to say this but… thanks." Naruto flashed a huge grin before saying, "No problem! You can pay me back by treating me to ramen!" The onyx-eyed teen sighed as he followed the loud ninja to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's.

After seventeen bowls of miso ramen, Naruto belched loudly as Sasuke emptied his wallet. "Naruto, you spent all my money!" shouted the raven-haired ninja. "Yeah, so? You wouldn't need money if you had been captured by one of those girls," Naruto shot back. "Besides, it's not like you don't have more at home!" With that, Sasuke left the idiotic blonde to himself. Once again, Naruto belched and left the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Halfway down the street, the blue-eyed teen felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to find a boy about his age standing in front of him. "Can I help you?" asked Naruto, as he looked the boy in his black eyes. The boy nervously messed with his short, spiky black hair as he shifted his gaze from the blonde. "Well?!" shouted Naruto. The boy asked in a small voice, "Where is the… Hokage's tower?"

The obnoxious ninja pointed to the tallest building that was in the middle of the village. The other boy's head drooped as he said, "I should've known that." Naruto suddenly grinned and said, "You're not from around here, are ya?" The boy shook his head and showed Naruto an Oto headband. "I came here searching for a new life."

"Well, you should hurry up and get to the tower then!" said the blonde as the boy started running off. Before the boy was out of earshot, Naruto yelled, "By the way, what's your name?" The boy shouted back to the blonde, "Gin, just Gin! You?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Now hurry up!"

A/N: This chapter is kinda short. If you want longer ones I can try but I won't know unless you review!


End file.
